Feelings fly
by Kat37
Summary: A romance between Pacey and Joey and Dawson and Jen


Feelings fly  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a peaceful day down by the creek, Dawson awoke at 6 am to be greeted by the bright warm rays of sunny bouncing off his mirror opposite his half shut wooden blinds on to his face. He rolled over and pulled the thin sheet over his face to stop it from shining in his eye, and then groaned with anger when he rolled off the side of his small single bed onto the floor carpeted wooden floor below him. "Ouch," he yelled as his head hit the hard surface of the floor before any other part of his body. "Just what I needed" he thought "first I couldn't get to sleep till 4 and now I have been woken up by both the blazing sun and a lump on my head." He stood up and stretched for a while stretching every muscle in his body, he then rubbed the rather large egg shaped lump on his head. He would never hear the end of this back at school. First he split up with the person he loved most in the world and now he had an egghead. He walked over to look out the window trying not to get blinded by the sun at the same time, as he got to the window he saw a small silhouette sat on the edge of the creek. It was Joey she to had been unable to sleep and had decided to walk down to the silent creek to get away from all the hassle that lied at home.  
  
Joey and Dawson had been the best of friends all their life, but as they had become to grow older they began to feel stronger feelings for each other which they themselves could not explain but people who saw them found it easy to see how they felt about each other. They had been together as a couple for 5 months until Joey for the first time in their whole relationship turned round and admitted to Dawson that she loved him.  
  
Dawson decided it was time that they talked to each other, it had only been a day that they had split up but he could not face being unable to talk to her for the rest of the term. He climbed out of his window and down the old ladder Joey had once used to get into Dawson's room. Slowly he walked over to were she was sat.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked quietly  
  
She looked up at him and smiled "Dawson!"  
  
She sounded shocked to see him. Dawson could see she had been crying because there was still a tear at the bottom of her face and her cheeks had gone blotchy from the tears.  
  
"What's the matter Joe? I have never seen you cry before and it hurts me to see you upset"  
  
"I miss you Dawson, I mean I know it was me who ended it but I only did it because I was scared of what my feelings were telling me. I love you Dawson."  
  
"I know how you feel Joe I am in the same position."  
  
Dawson placed his arms around her and held her close to him, he could feel on his shoulder that she was still crying, even more now than before. He loved her as well but was to scared to tell her in case it hurt her or scared her off.  
  
"I love you to Joey" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Joey smiled, "can we give us another chance Joey, I know we can make it work this time as long as we tell each other how feel."  
  
Joey looked at him for a short while then looked away again. "I'm sorry Dawson I can't, me and you are just friends. We always have been and it is hard to change that after all these years."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dawson stood back in amazement; he was shocked the girl who he thought loved him had just admitted that she didn't.  
  
"What do you mean Joey?" He could feel the salty warm tears selling up in his eyes ready to fall down his cheeks.  
  
Dawson turned and walked away, he was not going to cry in front of her, the tears started to fall down his cheeks. He loved Joey more than any thing else in the world and now she had ended it.  
  
Dawson walked into school in a low mood. Pacey jumped up from behind him, "you alright pal?"  
  
Dawson just looked at him and shook his head, "how could she do this to me Pace?" Pacey looked at his best mate, he knew just by looking at him that he was hurting a lot.  
  
Pacey walked over to Joey who was stood at her locker, "what's happened Joey?" He was shocked that both of his best mates were over. But he was glad because he had always had a big crush on Joey. Since him and Joey first kissed he had always loved her and dreamt that they would get together and now he could have a chance.  
  
"Its over Pace, it is really over" She was still crying. Pacey gave her a comforting hung, he didn't want to let go he wanted to hold her forever. Dawson walked around the corner just to see them together, he felt like screaming he knew for a long time that something was going on between them but just could not put his finger on it.  
  
As Dawson fled round the corner he ran into Jen, "watch were your going Dawson you could have really hurt me!" she suddenly regret what she said when she saw the look on his face, she could tell he was hurt.  
  
"Sorry Jen" he sniffed  
  
"What is the matter Dawson what has happened?" she gave him a look of great concern "Oh Jen its awful, I knew it was going on all the time but just ignored it, why did I ignore it" He gave a big sigh trying to hold in the tears and come to terms with what had happened and what he had just seen.  
  
"Dawson what do you mean what has happened?" Jen asked in a somewhat frustrated voice  
  
"I saw it Jen saw it with my own very two eyes, Pacey and Joey were hugging in the hall." There was a sound of anger in his voice and she could tell that he was trying to hold back the tears, which were fighting in his eyes to come out.  
  
"Aw Dawson I am so sorry, I didn't know. Are you going to be ok?" She gave him a sympathetic look and held out her arms to hug him, but he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Jen I just want to go home, tell them that I am sick or something I just can't stay in place any longer it will kill me seeing them together" He turned and walked down the corridor every eye looking at him as he walked past. 


End file.
